Below the Surface
by NuoNos
Summary: After the events with Stockman's maze, Raphael find himself opening up to Fishface. However, the Shredder will take any chance to exploit weakness, and unraveling one of Yoshi's students to desire. ::Rating: NC-17- Tcest/TSlash/THet:: ::Series: 2k12:: ::Parings: Raph/Fishface, Donnie/April, 4OPT::
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those kind of evenings. Everything was going wrong. They hadn't even left the lair yet but tempers were already rising. Leo had been watching Space Heros all day, Mikey had dumped a bucket of water on him and Donnie tried to explain string theory. Raph was not in a good mood.

Raphael checked his sai before slowly walking over to Leo. He crossed his arms in a "talk to me and die" way. After patrol was over he'd have to spend quality time feeding Spike to calm down enough to sleep.

"Everyone ready?" Leo asked. He was greeted with mumbles of agreement. He smiled. "Okay, thought we'd check 7th street and go from there. April texted me early saying she thought she saw something."

"April... texted you?" Donnie said it a small voice.

Raph looked sideway at the taller turtle. Poor guy looked like he had just been slapped in the face. If thats what love did to a turtle, Raph never wanted to experience it.

"Oh- I mean... I texted her first." Leo said quickly.

"Oh..." Donnie smiled. "Okay then."

"Did April say what it was she saw?" Mikey said, barely looking up from his was making anoying beeping noises.

"She thinks it was Spider Bytez. But shes not sure since she's never seen him before. She was only going by our description." Leo shifted. "Either way its a mutant and we have to check it out."

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Raph said, snatching Mikey's phone and closing it- destroying whatever game progress he had made.

"Raaaph!" Mikey whined. "What was that fooor?!"

"Just shut up and get moving." Raph grouched, already following behind Leo and Donnie- who were rushing ahead to stay out of the argument.

-

Xever didn't like his fish mutant form- that was obvious. He had been stuck in a water tank for almost a month before that Dexter Boxman- or whatever his name was- had built his legs and breathing apparatus.

Even so he had to return to water now and again otherwise his scales would fall out. As such he was current directly under Shredder's feet. His boss was waiting for that stupid puppy to come back and give a report on whether he had destroyed the turtles or not. Most of the time they failed to even find the reptiles. Bradford's nose was useless in the sewer so they had to wait for the turtles to show up. Even then New York was a big city.

Right on cue the large, lumbering Dog came in. It was obvious he has failed. He knelt in front of his Master, ears folded back, a small whine emitting from him.

The Shredder didn't even bother to stand. "Your incompetence is wearing my patience thin." He pressed his hands together. "I should not be surprised though. These... turtles are trained by Hamato Yoshi... of course they would not be so easy to find or kill by someone as unskilled as you."

Bradford didn't say anything, he just gradually got lower on the floor, staring at the water tank below him. Xever moved closer- he couldn't help but smile somewhat.

"Maybe.. we've been going about this the wrong way." The Shredder stood this time. "Xever! I have a mission for you."

-

Raph and Mikey ended up arguing for hours. Hours of which no mutant was spotted Even if there was one there was no way they were going to be able to sneak up on it. They were lucky that no one had ambushed them.

"That's it!" Leo said, getting sick of it. They hadn't stopped when he had told them to several times. "We're splitting up into teams! I'll take Raph and Donnie goes with Mikey."

"Don't bother." Raph said, eyes narrowing. "I'm going. You chumps can stand on a cold roof all night. I'm getting somewhere warm before it rains." And with that he jumped off the roof before anyone could stop him.

-

Xever wondered the streets of New York. He was convince the Shredder had lost it. This was an idiocia plan. How in the heck was he supposed to find the turtle?!

He gave a huge sigh. He didn't want to go back to the boss without somthing. Otherwise he'd be in the same boat as Bradford and that wasn't an option. He would have to keep looking even if it meant spending the night in some abandoned building.

Then he got an idea. He knew the turtles went to that Mr Murakami's place. Probably because the old man was blind. Xever grinned. Yes, even if he didn't find anyone there he could still keep an eye on the place. He wasn't that far from Chinatown and it would be a few hours until sunrise.

-

"And then there's Donnie. He won't shut up about April. It's pathetic." Raph said, steering his udon with vigor. "I mean, she's okay looking and nice but seriously. She was just the first girl he saw. He won't talk to her because he's too nervous to on his own. He just acts like a creepy stalker. If thats what love is I'd rather swim in the sewer."

"But Raphael-san." Mr Murakami said, frying up some Takoyaki for Raph to try. "You live in sewer."

"Yeah- but- its not like I go swimming... that often..." Raph said, placing a naruto on his tongue. Although he loved pizza like his brothers, he found he was becoming more impartial to oriental style fish.

Mr Murakami placed a plate of the freshly made Takoyaki on the counter. "Turtle-san, you smell like you swim in sewer."

"Ah-" Raph said, picking up a squid ball with his chopsticks. "That's because your sense of smell is super awesom-"

Suddenly the door banged open. "Turtle! I have come to-"

"Oh for shell sake!" Raph shouted, interrupting Fishface. "I'm eating! Can't I get a break!"

Fishface relaxed, straightening out of his fighting pose. "What are you eating...?"

Raph raised an eyebrow as Fishface headed over and sat down next to him. "Err... Takoyaki..."

Fishface grabbed the fried ball from between Raph's chopsticks and ate it. He picked up the plate of the and proceeded to eat the rest. "Good, cause I'm starving."

"Hey! Those are mine!" Raph exclaimed, trying to grab the plate.

"Just order more stupid." Fishface said, smacking Raph's hand away.

"Turtle-san... who is this person. He smell like fish tank... and he sounds like man who tried to drop me off roof!"

"He's another mutant." Raph said, he watched as Murakami was already making more Takoyaki. Raph scowled at Fishface. "His name is Fishface."

"Why he here?" Mr Murakami asked, obviously not happy.

"That's a good question." Raph said, scowling more.

Fishface gave him a sideways glance. "I was in the neighbourhood. I heard you whining so I came to skin you from your shell. But, when I was in prison we never fought someone who was eating."

"If that case he can stay. But if he cause trouble he leave!" Mr Murakami said, placing two more plates of fried squid balls down.

Silence stretched between the two mutants as they ate. Each kept glancing at the other to make sure they weren't gonna attack at any moment. But as the dishes began to pile up they both relaxed in each others company untill one spoke.

"How old are you?"

"Eh?"

Fishface swallowed his mouthful. "How old are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Raph said, suspicious and a little taken aback by the question

"I told you about me. I want you to return the favor."

"Fine. Err..." Raph said, . "I guess.. I'm 15."

"You guess?" Fishface looked at him fully. "Why, don't you know?"

"Not really..." Raph said, "You exactly. We celebrate the day me and my family were mutated and thats kinda our birthday."

"You've been a mutant all your life then?" Fishface said, a little surprised.

"Yeah." Raph shifted in his seat, looking at Fishface. "Except for a little bit early on when I was a normal turtle."

"So you never were human. You kinda got lucky then." Fishface said, genuinely interested in what Raph was saying.

Raph nodded. "Better Udon then fish flakes."

"I hear you on that one." Fishface said wearily. "Bradford tried to force me some by filling my whole tank with them. They're disgusting."

Raph chuckled, imagining that. Fishface couldn't help but laugh along with him. For the first time in a long time both of them were enjoying themselves. Both began to share fun stories that didn't give away too much information about themselves. Before they knew it a bottle of saki had be ordered and the 15 year old got his first taste of alcohol.

Raph smack his lips, moving his tongue. He had only had three cups and already his face was turning numb but he felt so warm. "S'funny stuff..." He slurred.

Fishface chuckled. "This really is your first time. You can't hold your liquor at all."

"What about you Fishy-face?" Raph said, leaning on the other.

"Me?" Fishface said, adjusting himself to support the younger. "I started drinking when I saw 7. It;s just what we did in the city I grew up."

"Weeeeelll- excuuuse meeee..." Raph said, downing his 4th cup- a red glow in his face. "Not all of us could just walk around and have a life in suuuunlight."

"Speaking of..." Fishface looked out the window. Sunrise would be soon. "We best get a move on." He stood, laying a number of doller bills on the counter.

Raph looked at him confused. "Where'd'ya hide those?"

Fishface prompted him to stand up. "Never mind that. Can you stand?"

"Yeess!" Raph said, smacking Fishface's hands away. "I can stand by myself." He then began to stumble out the door.

"You live in the sewer don't you." Fishface said. It was obvious Raph wasn't gonna make it so he took the younger's arm.

Raph didn't reply. He just walked, using Fishface as support. But after a while he spoke. "Xever... what is sex like?"

Xever almost dropped him. "What?!"

Raph turned away, now embrassed. "Nevermind..."

Xever stared at him for a moment, shocked. Then he spoke. "You've...never?"

Raph shook his head. "Never... or anything like near it..."  
After a moment Fishface smirked. "I'll tell you next time we go drinking. Lets keep today a secret then."

"They'll wonder where I was..." Raph said, getting off the manhole cover with help.

"Then tell them we had a fight." Fishface smirked. "It'll seem like you did when you wake up tomorrow."

With that Raph vanished into the sewer.


	2. Chapter 2

"And, before I entered the room, he was complaining about his brother's crush on some Senhora."

There was a brief pause as Shredder contemplated all of the information Xever had told him. So many ideas were now forming in his head. So many delicious ways to unravel Yoshi's student.

"You have done very well Xever. I am most pleased with your work." The Shredder stood and walked over to where Xever was kneeling and placed his hand gently on the fish's shoulder. "It appears that since he has been... restricted his life he is open to temptation. We shall pray upon this weakness."

"Yes Boss." Xever looked up.

"You must become his best friend without letting his family know. You must pull him away from the strong bound he has with them and taint him with all that he craves... and I know exactly what you must do."

-

Raph woke with tiny rat claws scrambled across his face. He jerked, jumped up and battered the creature away. But those sudden movements were a terrible idea. He cried out was the pain hit him- making his stomuch roll. He tried to keep it down but failed as his stomuch emptied itself. He stumbled back, clinging onto a pipe for support.

He felt like he had been hit by a bus.

"Fucking- GAH!" Raph groaned in frustration. Everything was swimming. He needed to get back to the lair but he was all the way in Chinatown.

Raph took a deep breath and started to move forwards. Through the mud in his head he couldn't help but wonder how in the shell he was going to explain what had happened. He knew he couldn't tell them the truth- heck, he could barely remember what happened. All he knew was he had spent the evening drinking with Fishface. That was not something he could tell his family- they wouldn't understand.

So making up an excuse was the only good idea. He knew he smelt of alcohol- Sensei would sniff it out in an instant. He would have to come up with a good reason...

He could say that he fought Fishface in some sort of black market brewery. That could work but it wouldn't explain why he was so disoriented...

Raph reached inside his belt and pulled out a shuriken. He straightened and pressed the point against this flesh. He took a deep breath and pressed in the sharp point. He cried out as the pain was amplified by the hangover. He then did it again.

There, it looked like he had been bitten by Fishface again. It was the perfect excuse for his current state.

Raph dropped the shuriken and kept walking.

-

Leonardo couldn't stop pacing. Maybe he could try Raph's phone again... No. It was pointless until Raph turned it on. Donnie couldn't trace it either when it was turned off- a feature he had put in to give Raph his face but now they were all regretting it.

Raph had been missing for nearly two days now. He had just gone off in a strop and now there was no sign of him. They couldn't help but think the worse had happened.

Leo jumped down to sit near Mikey, who was eating pizza much slower than he would normally. Leo grabbed a slice despite the fact he wasn't hungry. He had to do something.

"Space Heros is on..." Mikey said with a lack of interest. "Want to watch it?"

"I don't know... we should probably keep watching the news..." Leo said.

"April's gonna be back soon." Donnie said, walking into the main living room. "She says she can't find him anywhere."

Leo let out a deep, sad sign. "I shouldn't have let him go.."

"It's not your fault Leo." Mikey said, patting the leader's shell. "When Raph wants to be alone there's no stopping him."

"I know I-"

Suddenly Donnie's phone erupted into some anime theme song. He answered it quickly, holding it to his head. "Raph?!"

Leo and Mikey jumped up, swamping Donnie, trying to catch whatever Raph was saying.

"Is he okay?! Where is he?!" Leo said, unable to stay still.

"Hold on Raph, I'm gonna put you on speakerphone." Donnie said before pulling the phone away and pressing a button.

Raph's voice erupted from the phone. "Y-yeah... umm... I need some help."

"Where are you?" Leo said quickly.

"I... don't know..." Raph replied. "I'm in the sewer's but I think I took a wrong turn. I can't see very well."

"What do you mean?"

"I got into a fight with Fishface at some sort of black market burie and he bit me again..." Raph said plainly. "I woke up in the sewer near chinatown but I still feel like shit..."

"Are you badly hurt?" Donnie said before Leo could ask another question.

"Other than the bite- not really. It's just hard to stand." Raph said.

"Okay Raph, I'll come get you. Donnie, get the infirmary ready and Mikey tell Sensei what happened. Get to the tracks if you can Raph."

"I think I just saw some." Raph said, out of breath. "I'll see you then." And with that he hung up.

"Sure you don't want me to come with you, Leo?" Donnie said.

"No, I know how to track him via his phone. I need you to make the antidote for him." Leo said. With a nod to the two he ran off to get Raph.

-

Raph sat down on the platform next to the tracks. He figured he was still rather drunk as well as hungover. He didn't think that was possible. TV lied to him.

He took a deep breath, trying not to vomit again. He would never drink again.

Raph figured that calling his brothers was a smart move as it would make him inforce the idea that had been poisoned again. And it was gonna take him hours at this rate. He was thirsty and wanted to sleep.

The sounds of the Shell Raiser screeched in his head. He covered his ears and screwed his eyes shut. Why was everything so painful?!

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Raph, you okay?"

Raph opened his eyes and looked at Leo. Everything suddenly seemed super bright. "Ugh... Leo... stop speaking so loudly... my head is splitting..."

Leo smiled a little. "Okay Raphie..." He stroked the top of Raph's head. "You can't sit there all day through."

Raph mumbled in agreement, accepting Leo's help up. The two headed into the Shell Raiser. Once inside Leo pulled down a makeshift bed. Raph rolled into it. It felt like heavenly fluffy clouds.

"You smell terrible bro." Leo said, sitting next to him. "Tell me what happened."

"Later. Let me sleep." Raph said bluntly.

"Can't." Leo said, slapping Raph's cheek. "Not till Donnie's looked at you. We don't know what kinda damage your in."

"Ugh..." Raph mumbled as Leo adjusted the bed so he was upright. "Alright, alright." He rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them open. "After leaving you guys I went to chinatown to eat. On the way there I saw Fishface. He was up to something so I followed him."

Leo stood up and walked to the drivers seat, sitting down and starting to move the vehicle. "Keep going, I'm listening."

"It turned out he was running some sort of... black market burie. All saki and other alcohol. However, a lot of stuff didn't seem to honestly made if you know what I mean."

Leo nodded. "So what happend next?"

"I tried to work out a way to ruin everything. It gets a little fuzzy around there because I fell into one of the vats of alcohol. I think Fishface pushed me in. I got out and battled him while destroying everything. Then I was bitten."

"And you don't remember what else happened?"

"No. After that everything's black." Raph said flatly.

Leo gave a backwards glance at his brother. "You could have called us you know."

"By the time everything was happening it was too late." Raph looked at Leo.

"Next time... don't run off by yourself."

"You know I can't promise that." Raph said hoarsely, but he smiled.

-

Raph was laying in Donnie's little infirmary what seemed like a moment. Don had already started testing his blood to see what he would need to give Raph as an antidote.

"I don't understand it... but it seemed the alcohol seems to have destroyed all of the venum."

"Lucky me."

"Really lucky Raph." Donnie said, looking away from his microscope. "It must have been something in the saki because this is impossible. Are you sure you were bitten?"

"Yeah, and those bite marks magically appeared." Raph said, in a fake cheery voice.

"Okay, okay, yeesh, no need to be an ass." Donnie said, walking over to him. He placed a glass of juice in his hand. "Drink, you need to sugar."

Raph took a big gulp. He almost spat it back out. "What the heck is in this?!"

"I put some electrolytes in it. As well as Alkasalsa. Just drink it." Donnie said, fussing with Raph's sheets.

Raph grimaced but downed the rest. He then wiped his mouth as Don took away the glass. "I hate it when you play doctor."

"Would you rather die?"

"No." Raph said, "No need to be melodramatic."

Donnie chuckled. "I must be spending too much time with you then. You're the drama queen."

Raph grumbled. He was too full of drugs to really fight back. He was just happy he had been able to have a shower before ending up in this bed. "Donnie...?"

"Yes Raph? Do you need something?"

"Do... do you think people can change?" Raph mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"I..." Donnie said, a little taken back by the question. "I guess so. Leo though Karai could- before he found out she was his daughter."

Raph chuckled. "I hate to think of the poor woman who had to have sex with him."

Donnie giggled. "Yeah, he's as tender and loving as a toaster in a bathtub!" Donnie said on a stool next to the bed. "Maybe she's adopted."

"Maybe..." Raph said. He yawned. "Can I sleep yet?"

"I just need to give you an antibiotic shot. You slept in the sewer while poisoned after all." Donnie said, reaching over to grab said needle.

"Just do it." Raph said turning his head. But he didn't even feel the needle go in as he fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bit hazy in Raph's mind to how he got here. Here in this crowd of dressed humans. Some sort of fancy dress costume party hosted by Fishface. The theme was of course mutant animals.

Raph pushed his way through the crowd with relative ease. Mostly because he was following right behind Fishface. The mutant wanted to show him something.

It had been awhile since their little... "dinner date". Raphael had been returning home from patroal with his brothers when the fish had snuck up on him-

* * *

_"I have an answer to your little question" Fishface whispered to Raph._

_"What questi- oh..." Raph stuttered. He could feel heat rising in his neck at the memory of his drunken curiosity. "R-really? Right now?"_

_Fishface nodded. "Right now." He then smirked. "Unless you are too afraid."_

_Raph's eyes narrowed. "I'm not scared of anything!"_

_Fishface's smirk grew bigger. "Excilenté." he then beckoned for the turtle to follow with one clawed, webbed finger._

_Raph looked back to his brothers, who hadn't noticed his disappearance. "Just... give me a moment."_

_"Alright." Fishface said._

_Raph quickly darted over to Donnie. He sidled up to the turtles as if he had been there the whole time. "Hey, Donnie, I'm gonna go get pizza."_

_"Do you want me to come with you?" Donnie asked._

_"Nah." Raph smiled. "I wanna get it without Mikey knowin'. So, make sure he don't follow me."_

_Donnie frowned for a moment. "Oh...kay..."_

_"Thanks bro. I owe you." He slapped Donnie on the shell before running off._

* * *

Raph wondered if it was a dumb decision or a really, really dumb decision to be here. It was too late now either way. He downed the last of his drink and placed the glass on the bar before following through the door Fishface had just gone through.

Raph was greeted by a strong smell as soon as the door behind him closed. He breathed it in deeply and exhaled through his mouth. His breath was suddenly hot.

It wasn't a bad smells. Quite the opposite.

Fishface was standing down the corridor in front a door at the end. There was many different coloured doors down this corridor. The door at the end was something special though. It was a deep, flame red with a large rose painted onto it. A rose covered in fire.

"I have the answer for you right here." Fishface said clearly. He indicated for Raph to open the door.

Raph gulped and slowly walked towards the door. It felt like all of his senses were suddenly sharper- despite the alcohol in his system. He could hear moans and groans in the rooms as he passed, both male and female. The smell was getting stronger and he feel a stirring feeling in his stomuch.

The turtle pressed his hand against the door and gave the fish an odd look. Fishface smirked at him one last time before giving him a firm push- catching him off guard. Raph stumbled forwards through the door, and even before he righted himself he could hear the door being locked.

Then a giggle.

Raph looked up. It was hard to take in the sight before him at first. Everything was decorated in his favorite color- the shag carpet, the tables and armchairs, the drapes, the hot tub... the bed...

And the girl on the bed.

"My, my!" She slid forwards, lips deep red to match the panties and bra she was wearing. Her large hips were caressed by a garter belt and stockings covered her legs. "Xever said you were a mutant but I never guessed you'd be so cute!"

But it was her hair that was the most beautiful shade of red of all.

"Errr..." Raph managed, his brain failing him.

She giggled again. "Raphie~ Come over here~"

Raph found his legs obeyed her. He stumbled forwards and stood in front of the bed. "S-so... I... errr... are you..?"

She smiled. "A lady of the night, yes." her hand ghosted acorss Raph's plastron. "Xever told me you're a complete and utter virgin."

Raph nodded nervously. "T-there's not many mutant lovers a-around."

The prostitute pouted. "That's because you've been looking in all the wrong places sweeite." She leaned up, resting her hands on his shoulders. "There's nothing I love more than trying new things... well... nothing other than virgins~"

Raph blinked. Her lips were pressed against his. He was only frozen for a moment before he accepted her tongue. He caressed it in his own as his first taste of another person came flooding in. He couldn't help but moan. He hands slid down and squeezed her behind- which made her moan.

Raph broke the kiss a secound later. "W-what's your name..?"

"What do you want it to be~?" She said in a soft voice.

"I... err..." Raph blushed. "Pardon?"

"I want you to call me what you want to call me. I want to call out any name that makes you feel good inside." The prostitute said, tracing her fingers across his chest.

Raoh bit his lip. There was so many names he could give her... the name of people he wanted... but he didn't feel right saying any of them. In the end he decided to go with something he was more comfortable with.

"Rose..." Raph said, stroking her face. "Because you're as soft and beautiful as one."

Rose blushed a little, touching his hand. She then smiled. "You are such a gentleman. I need more customers like you..."

Raph smiled a little. "Well, it wouldn't be fun for me if you didn't enjoy yourself too."

"Oh don't worry honey." Rose said, slipping off her bra. "I know I will." she then slipped off her panties.

It was then Raph realised what the smell was. It was the smell of sex.

Something in Raph awoke. He could breathed in the scent like a drug. He then knelt on the bed, grabbed her breast. She moaned as he dragged his large tongue up her body, leaving love bites as he went. Once he reached her breast he clamped his mouth around one and began to suck.

Rose gasped and moaned, tilting her head to the side. "W-whoa... y-you're an animal~"

Raph growled slightly in repounce. It was a hungry growl. He could already feel his cock slipping out of its confines. He could hear the soft plop of his self lubricating liquids dripping onto the silk sheets.

Rose pushed him back onto his knees and she leaned forwards. Before he realised what happened she began to trace her tongue along his member.

"M-my god your gigantic..." She moaned, suckling on his tip. "And t-tasty..."

Raph couldn't take it anymore. He gripped her head and pushed himself further into her mouth. He stopped half way and began thrusting in and out of that warm, warm place.

He felt fucking fantastic.

Without warning he came. It filled her mouth and dribbled down the side. He pulled out quickly to allow her to swalllow- which she did.

Rose gasped. "Amazing- ah!" She blushed suddenly.

Raph was about to ask her what was wrong when he suddenly smelt it. Something in his cum and turned her on even more. She was leaking her juices all over the sheets.

"W-what's happening?" She asked him. She moaned. "I feel s-so sensitive~"

Raph took another deep breath and smirked. "I guess its an advantage to being a mutant." He pushed her down and pulled her legs apart. "My cum must be stuffed with some sort of hormone." And with that he thrust into her.

Rose came, screaming Raph's name. He didn't stop though, he started to move. He thrust hard and quick, growling. He could feel himself becoming wild and manic like a real animal.

But as he leaned forwards to bite her shoulder like his instincts told him to, he realised something.

She looked like April.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph was watching April as she was being told her life had been ruined. Or rather, was too dangerous for her to be living on the surface anymore. Raph understood how she felt because he felt trapped here too. The feeling had increased ever since he had seen the surface.

"We will find you a room but for tonight you can take one of my son's." Splinter said, once April had started to calm down. The rat then looked at the turtles. "Any volunteers?"

Everyone looked to Donnie. Raph could tell he was summoning up the courage to volunteer his room. "W-well I..."

It was at that point Raph caught April's eye. She had a pleading look of desperation on her face. She seemed to be sending Raph a subliminal message of help.

"She can have my room." Raph said, interrupting Donnie's next attempt to speak. "I'll sleep on the turtle cave's sofa."

Raph turned from the look of disappointment on Donnie's face and caught April mouthing "thank you". Raph just shrugged. It saved April from feeling uncomfortable and Donnie from embarrassing himself.

"Very well, April shall have Raph's room."

"B-but you don't have a bed..." Donnie said quickly, trying to change Splinter's mind.

Raph rolled his eyes. "I have a king sized mattress on the floor and a hammock. You okay with that April?"

"It's better than the blow up bed that I've been sleeping on at my Auntie's house." April chimed in. "But what about my clothes and such?"

"I'm sure my sons will fetch them for you tomorrow. But it's now late and everyone should be in bed."

* * *

He rolled over, then rolled over again. He was so uncomfortable. He thought the bean bag would be fine for sleeping on but it wasn't. The sofas weren't good for sleeping on either. Maybe he could sneak into his room and get his pillows if April wasn't using them. Or even his hammock,

With a groan Raph sat up and stumbled towards his room. He let out a deep breath before he went to knock on the door but stopped and pressed his ear to the door.

He could hear soft sobbing.

"April...?" Raph opened the door slowly and poked his head in. "Are you okay?"

April sniffed. "Y-yeah, just cold."

Raph shut the door and grabbed his pillows and blankets and added them to the mattress where she was sleeping. He slipped into the blankets with her and pulled her close, pressing her head to his plastron.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone."

April let out a sob, gripping onto his shoulder. She shook as he held her tighter. Tears and snot dripped onto his plastron. He rubbed her back making soothing sounds.

It was a while later till she had emptied her sadness. "T-thank you..."

Raph was stroking her soft, ginger hair. "It's okay April, you've been through a lot. It seems since you met us everything's been going to shell."

"But I don't regret meeting you guys." April said, playing with Raph's other hand. "If it wasn't for you and your bro's I would be captured by the Kraang. You're only trying to protect me."

"Best way is to protect yourself." Raph said, playing with her hair still. "Which is why you practicing with Father is best."

April giggled. "Wow, that sounded sensible. Are you okay?"

"Pfft, I'm not Mikey." Raph said. "I'm not a complete idiot."

"You're still a hot-head. And that clouds your judgement a lot." April said, pinching his cheek a little.

"Ge'off." He groaned happily, smacking her hand away slightly. He couldn't help smiling at her.

April was smiling back. She snuggled closer, messing with the very warm blankets. She was happy with the silence.

Raph took in a deep breath through his nose. He could smell her. His sense of smell had heightened since... since he lost his virginity. Its like an animal art of himself had awaken. And he could smell everything.

"S-so.." Raph said, suddenly starting conversation to ignore the soft, delicious scent that April emitted. "I... errr..."

"Hmmm? What is it?" April said, looking up at him with her big, blue eyes.

Raph looked away. "What... what do you think of Donnie?"

She didn't answer at first. After a long pause her voice drifted quietly to his ears. "I think of his as a dear friend and little brother."

"You know he has a crush on you, don't you?"

"I tried not to." She let out a little sigh.

"Why? Are you just not interested?" Raph said, generally curious.

"It's not that I'm not interested." April said, pushing herself up slightly. "It's more that... I can't see myself marrying him and I know he wouldn't want it to be a short term relationship."

"Yeah, he would be heartbroken..." Raph said quietly.

"I mean, if it was you or even Leo then maybe, because you guys would understand I couldn't be with you forever." April said.

"Really?" Raph said, even more curious now.

"I want to get married, live on the surface and have a kid." April said sadly. "I always have and those are things that Donnie can't give me."

"Yeah... babies and sewers don't really mix." Raph said, shifting slightly.

"Exactly. And I wouldn't want our friendship ruined by us dating and breaking up." April smiled a little. "With all the mutants that are being created I'm sure you guys will find someone."

"Yeah, I'm not really fussed right now." Raph said, stroking her hair once again. "And... if I didn't know it would crush Donnie's heart I would totally date you, even if it was for a short time. I'd be cool with it."

April smiled, moving up. She cupped the side of Raph cheek and he looked into her blue eyes once again. "You are such a good brother." She said, rubbing her thumb across his snout.

Raph sat up slowly, sliding his hand across to the back of her neck. He could smell her again. He breathed in her breath as they were so close. "You know I could kiss you right now."

"Then do it."

That was all Raph needed. He pressed his lips to hers and instantly could taste her sweetness. She tasted like some sort of candy. The kiss was sweet and innocent.

It lasted a while before it was broken. By whom, neither could tell. Raph smiled at April and she smiled back. Smiles turned into giggles and then full out laughters.`

"That was so weird." April said. "Totally different from what I'm used to."

"Did you miss the fact my mouth is so wide and you're is so tiny." Raph opened his mouth super wide, showing it was bigger than the lower half of April's face.

This make April laugh louder as it was so weird seeing his mouth completely open. "You're so weird!"

Raph smiled normally. "You're the one who just got kissed by a mutant turtle. That makes you a little weird at least."

"Let's not tell Donnie about this. It would break his heart." April said, settling back down with Raph.

"Trust me, I wasn't planning on telling him." He stroked her hair as little as she drifted off to sleep.

This is what he missed when he had slept with Rose. He had missed the cuddling and joking that he would have got from someone like April. The two might look alike but they were completely different.

Now, if only his boner would settle down then he could sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was odd to be watching a sex tape of your enemy next to your father- but Karai had never had a normal life. She understood that everything was a weapon against the enemy. And ever since Leo and his brothers had tried to kill her father she knew that she had to join him in his crusade. She had thought they could all be friend but now she knew it was either them or her father and her father won every time.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder if Leo was as well endowed as his brother.

The video finally came to an end as the turtle left the room. Karai let out a breath of relief. She hoped she wouldn't have to watch that again.

"Karai, what did you see?" The Shredder asked bluntly.

She thought for a moment before she answered. "He became... very much like an animal."

"In other words he lost control." Shredder said. Karai could tell he was smiling under his mask.

"He didn't really hurt her though." Karai pointed out. "So he hadn't fully lost control."

"That is a good observation Karai." Shredder said, looking at her. "However, this shows to be a weakness we can exploit and use to spoil Yoshi's student."

"May I suggest somthing Master?" Xever said, kneeling before the Shredder.

"Speak, Xever."

"I know how people can lose themselves in my world." Xever said, referring to the trade of drugs, sex, gambling and alcohol. "Maybe I could just show him more of it."

"Indeed. It could be that simple." Shredder looked at Karai. "I want you to help Xever in any way you can. Stay out of sight for now but if need to do anything... remember what a Kunoichi's greatest strength is."

"Yes Father."

* * *

In the end Raphael had to take a cold shower. He had been taking a lot of cold showers recently. He had heard of the term "mating season" before so maybe that was what was happening. Or it could just be that sex was so awesome he just wanted more.

It was useless- as soon as his boner died down it seemed to come back. He was going to have to take care of it. He allowed himself to slip out of his shell and rest in his palm. As he stroked it softly he couldn't help but think about things.

Was having sex with Rose really the best choice? Well, he couldn't have turned the chance down... so no, it probably wasn't the best choice but it was a choice he made.

He left out a breath as pleasure spread through his body like little sparks. He could still remember how soft and warm it felt. He could finally understand why they said men were constantly thinking about sex-

Raph covered his mouth as he groaned. He had just cum all over his hand. It quickly washed away with the running water and he tucked himself back inside his shell, letting out a relieved breath.

He turned off the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel, quickly drying himself off. He wasted no time in getting dressed. It was hours before training but he couldn't go lay down next to April again. He didn't want to risk anything.

He could go for a run...

Yeah, a run sounded good. It would be a few hours before sunrise so he could happily get back before then- as long as he didn't go too far.

He placed his Sais in his belt and headed out.

* * *

The breeze was cool against Raph's skin. It felt wonderful. The last time he had been out of his own like this was... well... the last time he saw Fishface. He let out a breath trying not to think about it. Instead he kept moving.

It wasn't long until he came across April's Aunt's apartment. He could get a start of moving her stuff. As long as he was quiet anyway. April needed cheering up more so this would be perfect. He jumped across to the fire escape and started to lock-pick the window. It was simple as he was the best at lock-picking old fashioned locks out of all of his brothers, He just preferred to smash stuff open most of the time.

With a satisfying click the window opened. He snuck in and quietly looked around. However, there was barely anything there.

He opened her wardrobe first and there was one spare pair of jeans and what he guessed were her pajamas. Raph just assumed that April had loads of the same clothes- but in reality she didn't have anything else.

It dawned on him how bad it had been for April. She must have not been able to return home for a lot of things.

He opened up a suitcase that was obviously April's and started to pack away everything he could find. There were her documents... a few candy bars... a hairbrush and such. But also he found photographs. Some were of her and her father... some were of her and friends- some that were obviously boyfriends. It was probably a good idea not to let Donnie see those.

Last thing he found was an old plush rabbit. Raph sat on the floor, looking at it. He really barely knew anything about April. He had never bothered to ask. She was just their human friend- more of his brother's friend then his because he kept to himself so much. He knew he shouldn't do but he couldn't help it. He had always been a loner and always would be. There was a wall between him and his family and he had accepted that long ago...

Maybe he should break it down and tell them certain... things..

Raph placed the rabbit carefully in the suitcase and zipped it up with ease. He then grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down a short note explaining to April's aunt that she had moved to a friends house.

After double checking he had everything he snuck out the window, locking it.

A pair of sharp brown eyes watched him as he snuck into the sewers.

* * *

April had been very grateful that Raph had gotten her stuff. Raph wondered if it was partly because she didn't want the others seeing things like those photographs. Either way Raph found a new side of their friendship was forming.

But he couldn't think about that right now or he was going to smacked by Donnie's bo. Which would be worse than normal because he was practicing using the blade.

Raph jumped the the side, ducking and rolling to the side as he did so- the blade narrowly missing him.

"Focus Raphael!" Splinter shouted. He was training April but she was still such a novice that he could pay full attention to his sons too.

"Hai, Sensei!" Raph said, easily dodging the next one. He had not weapons right now and he was practicing trying to disarm an appoint without any. He wanted to end this training session quickly to get to the shower. If only he could get closer to Donnie...

Raph then decided to do something rash.

The turtle darted forwards as Donnie went to jab with the blade. The blade slashed across the underside of his arm but this enabled him to catch it between his arm and plaston. He quickly grabbed the middle and yanked it closer to him. Don, stunned by his brother's actions, was pulled forwards. With the taller turtle's footing unstable, Raph was able to pin Donnie down with his own bo staff.

"Raph! That was a stupid move! I could have seriously hurt you! My weapon's not a toy! I might need to stitch that-"

But Raph couldn't hear what Donnie was saying. He was watching Donnie's lips. Heat was rising in his neck as he realise he had his brother in a missionary position. Totally helpless against his will...

He could smell his brother. It smelt like oil and work and many other things he loved about his brother. The brother whom always held a special place in his heart despite the fact he would never admit it.

"R-raph...?"

It was then Raph realised his forehead was pressed against Donnie's. The taller turtle was looking at him strangely... a little worried too.

"Raph, do you feel okay?"

"S-sorry." Raph pushed himself up suddenly. "I just feel woozy- I-" And with that he ran for it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Raphael cursed himself as he kicked a chunk of brick across the rooftop he was on. Sunrise wouldn't be too long now but he couldn't bare to be in the sewers any longer. He rubbed his hands over his face and flopped down onto the edge of the roof, letting his feet dangle over the side.

He just needed some fresh air. Five minutes. Just a chance to clear his head. He was so angry with himself right now.

"Hey there sweet cakes- Wanna see a real weapon?"

Raph's hearing picked up the voice from below. He shifted back to get a better view. Sure enough some dick was giving a poor woman a hard time. He kept grabbing her as she refused him.

Raph wasn't going to stand for that.

With a running jump off of the low level building, Raph lept. He landed directly on the jerk's back, snapping it in half horribly. He wouldn't die, but he sure wouldn't use his "weapon" ever again.

"Wow sugar, you really are a knight in shining armor."

Raph blinked and looked at the woman he saved. "Rose?"

The prostitute smiled at him, cupping his cheeks in her hands. "You are such a cutie."

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon." Raph said, unable to prevent himself from growing a little red. "So... did you just get off of "work"?"

"You bet your sweet little shell."

Raphael looked at the sky. "I'm sorry Rose, but I have to go."

Rose pouted. "You're gonna leave me here, all alone, defenseless?"

"No, no! It's not that. I don't want to leave you- I don't wanna go back home it's just..." Raph let out a sigh, turning away a little. "It's dangerous for me to be outside in sunlight. Being a mutant and all."

She tilted her head to see his face. "Then come back to mine."

Raph looked her in eyes. "Seriously?"

"I ain't gonna hurt you, my baby turtle." She stroked the side of his face. "It just sounds like you need to take a break from... whatever it is you're trying to deal with. So what do you say, coffee at mine?"

Raph couldn't help but smile. "Coffee sounds good."

* * *

Moments later Raphael found himself in a kinda small apartment, at a ikea bought kitchen table drinking instant coffee from cat shaped mug. As he drank he looked around. It wasn't a bad place, as she obviously kept it clean. Everything was cheap but well loved. Rose came and sat opposite him, having just closed all the curtains.

"Do you need creamer, turtle-baby?" Rose asked.

Raph pulled the mug away from his lips. "No, I like mine black... although sugar would be nice."

Rose reached over to the kitchen counter and pulled out sugar packets from a draw. She handed them to him. "Sugar for you, sugar."

"Thanks Rose." He poured the sugar in and gave the coffee a stir with his spoon. "Are... are you sure you want me to keep calling you Rose?"

"I like it." She poured a fair amount of cremer into her coffee.

Silence fell between them for a while. Raph opened his mouth a few times to talk but he couldn't think of what to say. He just settled for drinking more of his coffee.

"This means you're stuck here till night, right?" Rose said suddenly, her hand in one hand, watching him with a smile. "Think of all the fun we could have."

Raph nearly choked on his coffee, causing him to make a snorting sound. "S-sorry?"

But Rose was giggling. "You haven't done anything since I saw you a few months back, have you."

Raph rubbed the back of his neck.. "N-no... Again, there's no many people who would sleep with a mutant." He looked away from her eyes, already feeling something stirring between his legs at the thought... and smell of her. She smell like the sex she had had that night.

"Don't worry, I'm off duty." Rose stood up, removing her shoes. "But if you wanted to have some fun after my shower, then we can. Is there anything you need in the meantime?"

"First aid kit?" Raph asked, unwinding the bandage he had wrapped around the cut Donnie's weapon had cause.

Rose squeaked. "When did you get that?"

"Don't worry about it. I just need something to stitch it up with."

Rose dashed into the bathroom and came out with a first aid kit. "Let me do it. I'm good with stitches."

"Okay." Raph said, showing his arm. It was not in an area he could stitch himself.

The lady of the night tended to it quickly and expertly. Raph sat quietly as she did it.

"That should do it." Rose said, just before tying it off with the aid of her teeth. "Not bad for a prostitute, eh?"

"Pretty amazing actually." Raph said, pulling the skin softly to get a better look.

"I was training as a nurse before I became a prostitute." Rose said, cleaning up the dirt and blood on Raph's arm.

"What happened?... i-if you don't mind me asking..."

"Well, I needed money for my tuition... I started with modeling but it soon turned out I wasn't really modeling for a modeling ferm. Then I was soon hooked on sex... then drugs... and all the other good stuff." Rose said, obviously not ashamed. "I don't mind whats happened to me. In some way I see it as being like a nurse... just taking care of people in a different way."

"At least you doing somthing... you... "enjoy"" Raph said, shrugging a little.

"You really are a sweetie." Rose kissed him on the cheek before standing. "TV remote is on the sofa. I'll be out in a little while." And with that Rose went into the bathroom again, this time shutting the door.

* * *

Karai had recognised the woman instantly as the one from the tape. It was an interesting turn of events, one that she could easy turn in her favour. Raphael seemed to really like this prostitute, Karai would have to remember that. It could be useful later.

However, she couldn't do anything until dark. He wouldn't move until then. And maybe his family would come looking for him then. It would be perfect if they did... especially Leonardo.

Karai turned and jumped down. She needed to report her plan to her Father.

* * *

"I dunno, I much preferred the first one." Rose said, snuggling up with Raph.

"Oh come on! The secound one is totally better!" Raph said, pointing at the TV. "The villain's much cooler."

"I almost think Arnold was better as a villain." Rose said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love to have the man on my side but I think thats why he's scary. Because he could be on either side."

"Pfft, you have no idea what you're talking about." Raph said, crossing his arms. He knew she had a good point but he was stubborn.

Rose rolled her eyes. She opened up a little tinder box and started making a cigarette. "You don't mind do you?"

"It's your house."

"Have you ever smoked?" Rose said, just before licking a bit of paper.

Raph shook his head. "It's not the sorta thing my father would allow. I mean, we didn't have alcohol ether."

"That sucks." She pressed it to her lips and lit the end on fire. She blew out the first lung full and passed it to Raph. "Here."

Raph hesitated for a moment. But then decided to try. He pressed it to his lips and breathed into carefully. His mouth filled with smoke and he tried not to choke. He let out the smoke it coughs, handing it back to her.

"Don't worry, happens to everyone first time." Rose took a drag of it again and handed it back to him. "Try again."

Raph took it and breathed it in. This time it went all the way to his lungs and stayed there. It felt like he was filled with warm fire. He relaxed his shoulder and let it out slowly, controlled. "Wooooww..."

Rose stroked his chest, edging closer. "You keep that one, I'll make another." She started rolling the next one as she watched Raph.

Raph took a few more drags of it. It felt amazing and it made his head fuzzy and warm. "I s-see why everyone smokes cigarettes..."

"These aren't cigs darling." Rose said, lighting her new one

"Eh?" Raph looked at her, confused.

"These are spliffs. They have weed in them as well as baccy." Rose smiled, blowing smoke in front of her like a red dragon.

Raph he knew he should be worried, panicked even. That he should stop straight away... but... the warmth was so welcoming and so relaxing. He couldn't think straight anymore. Rose was on top of his, kissing his neck as he continued to smoke.

And he gave in.

* * *

Donnie was confused. He couldn't pinpoint the location of Raph's tPhone. He could tell Raph was in a certain part of the city, but that was it. Was it the weather messing with it? It shouldn't do that... he didn't know anymore.

He rubbed his eyes and he lent back in the sofa. Earlier had confused him greatly. Raph had almost seemed soft to him earlier. He had such a strange expression and just seemed to... relax. It was like Raph wasn't... well... Raph. He wasn't the brother that had always treated him so roughly every chance he had gotten.

Donnie wormed his tongue through the gap in his row of top teeth- as he often did when he was thinking hard. Raph had been acting strange for a few months now. Donnie wasn't sure if anyone else noticed it, but the amount of showers Raph had been taken had greatly increased. Donnie guessed they were cold as the hot water didn't run out like it did when Raph would normally take a shower.

Now this sudden... disappearance... had his more worried. When Raph came back he would have to talk to him. He could tell Master Splinter but he didn't want to get Raph in trouble as that could make things worse. Whatever was wrong it seemed to involve him somehow and maybe he could use that mysterious soft side of Raph's to get closer to him.

Donnie didn't know what it was, but he always seem to be left out of Raph's playful games. Sure, in training he would often bully him... and maybe thats how he showed affection... but it wasn't the same as how he treated Mikey. Or how he treated Leo with his teasing.

Raph just seemed like he didn't like Donnie...

That was decided. Donnie would confront Raph, no matter how long it took to.


End file.
